epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LevenThumps/Epic Mickey 2 Review
WARNING!!! THIS REVIEW CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPIC MICKEY 2! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Epic Mickey 2 has been getting a lot of mixed reviews lately. I personally loved this game, and although it had flaws, think it should be higher up on the scale than it is. Musicals The first thing that I'm starting with is groundbreaking to video games in general. Musicals have never been in a game before that I know of. If they have, they obviously weren't popular enough to start a trend. The musical numbers in Epic Mickey 2 were beautiful and helped tell the story. I wish more characters had sung than majorly the Mad Doctor, but they were still amazing. However, despite this, critics hate the musicals. Why? Simply because there aren't enough of them. No review that I have seen so far comments on the musicals themselves, but the lack of musicals. While I agree that only being in cutscenes made the time in between numbers scarce, but Warren Spector himself stated MONTHS beforehand that it was a testbed. The next game, if there is one, will obviously have more musicals, because everyone seems to want them more. 10/10 2-Player I think the brilliance of 2-player is not adding another player, but having a player with a different skills set. Too many games now have a second player with the exact same skills as the first. Despite this ingenuity, it had some flaws. People who wanted to play as Oswald had to have two people playing the game, and Oswald himself was not that reliable as an AI. He would not always be with you, and when he was, would not always shoot electricy or reprogram when required. This is the part of reviews where I agree with other critics. However, him still being there when there was no second player was very helpful, and I hope they keep it up. In the next game, Oswald can still follow you around when you're playing by yourself, but you should also be able to play as Oswald when playing alone. 6/10 Story And now, the story. The backbone of the game. I enjoyed this story thoroughly all the way through. It showed Oswald trying to be a good leader, and the Mad Doctor's song at the end of the Paint ending made me cry. Although it was a beautiful story, it was rather short. There are only 3 bosses, and if you ignore all the side quests, can finish it relatively quickly. In the next game, I hope for a longer story, similar to Epic Mickey 1. 9/10 Playstyle Matters One of the big selling points on this one was the step up in Playstyle Matters. Buildings that were painted stayed painted, and there were many actions that couldn't be taken back once done, and affected other quests you could complete. The game even had different endings depending on how you beat the final boss. The music changed based on thinner or paint road. They really took it a step up, and I hope in the next game they step it up even more. 10/10 Gameplay One of the big issues of the first game was the camera. I personally wasn't bothered with it that much, but still noticed it once in a while. This game, they promised to fix the camera, and they did. I still don't think it's perfect, but I notice a huge improvement in it, and hope they will get it perfect in the next game. 8/10 Other Features Besides this stuff, there are costumes, pins, inkwells, camera pictures, and many, many quests. I quite enjoyed all of these things, but found that since there is such a variety of each, there wasn't many of each. I was a little dissapointed to find so few costumes after all the Mickey cartoons I've seen. The camera pictures were a nice touch to personalize the game, and there are now 160 uniquely designed pins. Generic pins are now currency. In the next game (keep saying it and it will come true), I hope they add more costumes, but keep these, as Steamboat Willie Mickey just can't be replaced. 9/10 Conclusion In conclusion, this game is amazing with a few flaws. However, the flaws of AI and camera do not ruin the game overall, and the Disney magic in the game makes it a classic for all Disney fans. 8.7/10 What do You think? I've said my opinion, now it's your turn. In the comments post your opinions on this game, and whether you think there should be another game or not. Category:Blog posts